On Champagne and on Being Too Late
by karizmadragon
Summary: How Vanessa realizes she is in love with Usnavi...


_(Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they all belong to Lin Manuel-Miranda who is way cooler and more creative than me. All Lyrics used in this are his.)_

Vanessa had always thought of Usnavi as a good friend- nothing more. Abuela Claudia had introduced them- for she was everyone's tie to everyone. Of course at the time Vanessa had been seven and staying with Abuela while her mother was in one of her "stages", and while Daniella was gone. At the time she was also only seven, Usnavi being 14 thought he was "cool" and like the big brother that had to protect her. That was how their relationship was. He introduced her to Nina, he let her coddle Sonny and take him on walks, but never not under his watchful eye. When she got older, when guys got pushy, and boyfriends got hard she asked him for advice. Because he was her friend.

Usnavi was just Vanessa's friend and basically her older brother at first but then as she got older everything started to change. She got pretty. She was nice, she was sassy, she was everything Usnavi wanted. Except she just thought of him as a friend. He hated when she would come crying about how the most recent flock of guys treated her. She deserved better. She deserved someone who saw who she was, not just her figure. The older they got the more he wanted her. He tried his hardest- believe me. Free coffee everyday- cinnamon just for her. He listened to her complain he saved her from all the swooning guys, he let her cry on his shoulder. None of it was enough though. He was just the friend and no one could make Vanessa see that Usnavi wanted more. Or so he thought.

The day after the power outage Vanessa was not happy. Electricity was still gone, it was hot, no one could get anywhere, and she had nowhere to go to. And of course no one seemed concerned- Carnival Del Barrio- # %^. She didn't know why she mentioned the bar and Usnavi in her rant and call for it to stop. "Haven't you noticed you get all your coffee for free". And then it was like revelation. Gosh, Usnavi was in love with her and she hadn't seen it. She'd basically friend zoned him and he'd still gone on loving her. She was such an idiot. And then Usnavi came and announced he was leaving she didn't know why but it felt like she had been stabbed in the back. He grabbed her hand and they danced. It felt…good?

As Usnavi and Nina ran off Vanessa slumped onto a doorstep- coke in hand. She sipped it real slow- even though it wasn't cold or champagne Usnavi had given it to her. Her thoughts spun why did it matter? They were just friends. But what if they could be more? No, no I don't want more. I can have any other guy, I don't love him. She couldn't take it. She felt like she had been hit by the elevated train. After a restless night she finally came to the conclusion that she was in love. And she realized had thrown it all away. Now Abuela was dead, Usnavi was leaving, the Rosarios were selling the dispatch, Daniella and Carla were out of there and Vanessa would be stuck there. Until she found out that she wouldn't be. It still didn't change the fact that she would never see Usnavi again. Then she remembered- she had one more chance. She could talk to Usnavi over a cold bottle of Champagne. She would calmly talk some sense into him.

That night Vanessa anxiously took the champagne and set off to the bodega. She entered as Sonny left. Her heart was beating louder than anything. Her future, Usnavi's future rested on this.

"So I got you a Present, I went downtown to get it, Doin' anything tonight?" when Usnavi responded that he was cleaning she wouldn't let him have it.

"I owe you a bottle of cold champagne," Usnavi couldn't believe it- champagne with Vanessa and they were drinking from the bottle? He had lucked out.

Vanessa couldn't believe he was so set on the darn champagne. She just had to tell him that she loved him and that he shouldn't leave. "Daniella told me what you did for me and it's honestly the sweetest thing anyone ever did for me," she should just get it out, "What can I do for you to possibly repay you for your kindness?" She began regretting bringing the champagne he just wouldn't let it go. Trying to keep herself under control she went on "Before we both leave town!

Before the corner changes and the signs are taken down, let's walk around the neighborhood and say our goodbyes." He seemed so frustrated "Usnavi, are you alright?"

The darn champagne. "It's gonna be okay." Vanessa took the champagne away. There wasn't much hope she didn't know what to say. "You oughtta stay. You can use the money to fix this place." At that he mocked her, she couldn't do it. "It's not like Sonny's got role models, stepping up to the plate." She cursed herself for bringing up Sonny. She was so scared to lose him so she pressed on. "I'm just saying… I think your vacation can wait."

And then came his response- "Vanessa you're leaving too!"

"I'm going down to west fourth street you can take the A," she was aggravated, torn, in love.

And his response was "what are you trying to say?" basically she just wanted to tell him that she was madly in love with him but she couldn't do it. "You're leaving the country and we're never gonna see you again." Again he gave the same stupid response. Breathe Vanessa "You get everyone addicted to your coffee and off you go."

And then Usnavi's words came "Vanessa I don't know why you're mad at me." At that moment Vanessa wished with all her heart that she could be mad at him. She just couldn't bring herself to do it though. "I wish I was mad…" She dropped the bottle of champagne and kissed him before leaving embarrassed. She turned back and said the one thing she was sure of "I'm just too late."

_**I hope you liked it. It is my first story so I'd love tips on how to improve. Let me know if you guys want more or if you just want me to leave it at this.**_


End file.
